Loud Obnoxious Blondes
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: Hiatus. When Naruto and Ino are locked in a mansion alone, what will happen? Well, for one thing, earplugs will be needed! NaruIno.
1. Where in the HECK are we?

Title: Loud Obnoxious Blondes

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing: NaruIno

Summary: When Naruto and Ino are locked in a mansion alone, what will happen? Well, for one thing, earplugs will be needed!!

**OMG!! NaruIno!! I don't LOVE this pairing, because NaruHina and ShikaIno own, but it's a crack pairing, and EVERYONE loves crack!! This is just a little gift to NaruIno fans everywhere, but ShikaIno/NaruHina fans who read my stories, ShikaIno and NaruHina are still at the top!! I just had to get this idea on paper is all. So r&rthanks!!**

**POST TIMESKIP. AFTER ASUMA DIES. **

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

The sun was shining, the sky was blue and cloudless, and Konoha was a happy, peaceful place, the citizens running free in the cool wind, the birds flying high and swiftly in the trees, and...

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!!"

"NO WAY, IT'S YOURS!!"

"NO, IT'S YOURS!!"

"NU-UH!!"

"UH-HUH!!"

"NU-UH!!"

"UH-HUH!!"

"ANOREXIC PIG!!"

"IDIOTIC LOSER!!"

The sound of Naruto and Ino, the loudest blonde male and the loudest blonde female in Konoha, made all of the peace go away. The flowers all died immediately, and the birds flew into a different direction. Are you wondering why Ino and Naruto were screaming like babies? Well, here's exactly why.

It all started when Naruto and Ino's team went on a mission together. The group split up, Naruto with Chouji, and Shikamaru with Ino. Two of the enemies had kidnapped Naruto and Ino, and the two kidnappers had transformed into Naruto and Ino. The fake Ino went back to Shikamaru, and the fake Naruto went back to Chouji. The real Shikamaru, the real Chouji, the fake Ino, and the fake Naruto went back to Konoha, while the real Naruto and Ino were still lost somewhere. They'd just gotten home, and now they are scolding each other, blaming each other for the incident.

"This is ALL your fault, Naruto!!" Ino yelled.

"No way!! You caused this!!" Naruto screamed.

"This is your fault!!"

"Ino, it's neither of our faults!!"

"Hrumph!!"

The two walked into Ichiraku in silence. They hadn't eaten in over two days, so they were absolutely starving. While they were walking, they could have sworn they'd seen two familiar figures...oh well.

"Deja vu!!" Ino said out loud.

"You saw them too?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Our kidnappers."

"Well, we're probably just dreaming, right?"

Ino shook her head. "I wouldn't be so sure...look at the way they're looking at us."

Sure enough, the two people were looking at Naruto and Ino with evil smirks on their faces. This was making Naruto and Ino uneasy.

"It's...definitely deja vu," Ino whispered. "Let's just keep going."

Naruto nodded as the two pulled up seats at Ichiraku. "Excuse me, sir!! One large miso ramen!!" Naruto ordered.

Ayame (the ramen girl) smiled. "Okay, Naruto. What about you?" she asked, referring to Ino.

"Oh, I'll have a-AAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Ino? INO!" Naruto called, seeing his friend's mouth being shut by someone and a kunai at her neck by someone else.

"The kidnappers ARE here!!" Naruto hollered, jumping into action. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!!"

Suddenly, about seven or eight Narutos jumped all over the kidnappers. He was just starting to win until...

"PUT ME DOWN!!" Naruto hollered, trying to break free of the grip on him. Now Naruto was in the arms of one kidnapper, Ino in the arms of another.

"WAIT!! IS THAT FOR HERE OR TO GO!!" Ayame called. Okay, back to the dilemma.

"PUT US DOWN!!" they hollered in unison.

One of the kidnappers, a female with long purple hair, shook her head. "No can do, kiddos."

The male kidnapper, who had short, spiky blue hair, nodded. "Yep. You'll be nice and safe where we're taking you."

"TAKING US?!" Naruto struggled to break free from the girl, as Ino struggled to break free from the boy.

"Yes, taking you. You heard me right. Well, look at that. Here we are," the girl smirked, tossing Naruto into the building, the male kidnapper doing the same with Ino. Closing the door behind them, the two kidnappers closed and locked the door.

Opening their eyes slightly, Naruto and Ino looked around. Their eyes went from slightly opened to totally widened in two seconds.

"WHERE ARE WE?!"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**TBC!! This chapter is totally horrible, but I love this story so far. The next chapter will be up in, at MAXIMUM, one day. I really like this idea. So please REVIEW!! Next chapter up soon!! **


	2. In a MANSION! Is that a good thing?

1Title: Loud Obnoxious Blondes

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing: NaruIno

Summary: When Naruto and Ino are locked in a mansion alone, what will happen? Well, for one thing, earplugs will be needed!!

**WOW!! Second chapter's up way quicker than I thought it would be!! Well, anyway, please read this!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Oh my gosh, NARUTO!!" Ino hollered. "WHERE ARE WE?!"

"YOU'RE ASKING ME, WHY?!" Naruto screamed. "YOU THINK I KNOW!?"

"Well, I don't know!! You could!!"

"Well I DON'T!!"

"THAT'S GREAT FOR YOU!!"

"Ino, can't we just try to figure out where we are?" Naruto asked.

"Fine," Ino agreed.

The two walked around the place, looking for anything that would help them find where they were.

"Naruto, did you find anything?" Ino asked.

"HECK YEAH!! COME LOOK AT THIS KITCHEN!!"

Ino looked puzzled. _Kitchen?_

Ino ran inside to where Naruto's voice was, and she then stopped from shock. "Naruto, there IS a huge kitchen in here!!"

"Ooh!! What's behind THIS door!!" Naruto asked, opening a nearby door. He stepped inside to be greeted with two huge, comfortable-looking beds, one that was purple and one that was orange.

"COOL!!" the two shouted in unison. Looking around a bit more, Ino came to a realization.

"Naruto...!" Ino told her companion.

"What?"

"Our kidnappers...trapped us in a MANSION!!"

Naruto, although you'd think he'd want to leave, started jumping around. "AAAAAH!!" he shouted in excitement.

"YEAH!! I'M IN A MANSION!!! YA-HOO!! I'M TRAPPED IN A MANSION!! I'M TRAPPED IN A MANSION!!"

"This is _really _ironic," Naruto whispered.

"Yeah," responded Ino. "BUT WHO CARES!! WE'RE TRAPPED IN A _MANSION_!!"

"Ino, now that we're trapped in a mansion, what do we do first?" Naruto asked.

"Let's check out the kitchen again!!" Ino hollered, running into the kitchen.

"I'm right behind you!!"

As the two entered the kitchen, they looked around for what to eat. While they investigated the cabinets, they found instant ramen, umeboshi, udon...pretty much a smorgasbord of all things yummy, delicious, and carb-filled.

"INSTANT RAMEN!!!" Naruto hollered at the top of his lungs. Ino covered her ears and raced for some ramen for herself.

"Ino," Naruto started, "if we're trapped in this mansion..."

"Yes?"

"I could get used to it."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**This chapter AND my other chapter I may rewrite slightly, but anywho. I just loved the idea!! **_**Had**_** to get it down on paper. Please review!! None of my stories have more than 20 reviews. PLEASE review this AND my other stories!!**


	3. A mystery at hand? Yeah, no!

Title: Loud Obnoxious Blondes

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing: NaruIno

Summary: When Naruto and Ino are trapped in a mansion alone, what will happen? Well, for one thing, earplugs will be needed!!

**Chapter 3 up!! Enjoy!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"I could get used to this mansion, Ino," Naruto stated.

"It's so cool!! We're trapped in a mansion!!" Ino then sighed. "If only Sai-kun were here..."

Naruto, too, sighed. "And Sakura-chan...I wish she were here."

"I'm stuck with you," Ino complained.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Naruto yelled.

"It means I'd rather be trapped in a mansion with, oh, let's see here. Sai-kun, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru, Chouji, forehead girl...pretty much anyone but you."

"THAT'S NOT NICE!!"

"I never said I was nice, Naruto," Ino whispered.

"YOU'RE MEAN!!"

"I DON'T CARE!!"

"Ino, can't we try to get along? We're trapped in a mansion. We need to survive. Think of it as a game show!!"

"Naruto you dunce!! There are many problems to what you just said!! One, if we're trapped in a MANSION, with FOOD, how the HECK are we going to have a PROBLEM with SURVIVAL?! Two, a GAME SHOW? You're so cliche!! Thirdly...WOW. We are so stupid," Ino said.

"What?"

"If we want to leave this mansion, there's a door right there." Ino pointed to a direction. Sure enough, there was a door there.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "OH!! INO!! I CAN OPEN THE DOOR AND THEN WE WON'T BE TRAPPED!! I AM A GENIUS!!" Ino got the little sweatdrop thingy.

"THAT'S WHAT I MEANT YOU MORON!! NOW OPEN THE DOOR!!"

"Fine, fine!!" Naruto walked over to the door and tried opening it. "Um...Ino? We have a slight problem."

"What?"

"The door's locked!!"

Ino walked over to Naruto. "Naruto, that's completely illogical!! Why would a door be locked from the outside...you're right. WHAT KIND OF TEME LOCKS A DOOR FROM THE OUTSIDE!!"

"SOMEONE WITH TOTAL LACK OF COMMON SENSE, I SUPPOSE!!"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!! MY EAR'S GONNA START BLEEDING!!"

"I SHOULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!!"

"MY GOSH, HOPEFULLY THIS MANSION HAS EARPLUGS!!"

"AGREED!!"

The two started to explore the mansion a bit more, until Ino found something. "WOAH, Naruto!! Look at this!!" she called.

"What?"

"It's a photo album!!"

"Really? Why would a photo album be here?"

"Someone probably LIVES here, dunce!!"

"Oh..." Naruto said, finally catching on.

"It says on the cover, 'Hisaki Family.' Hm, maybe someone lives here? Or someone used to live here? Hm, this album's probably insignificant anyways." Ino tossed the album aside.

"Ino..."

"What _now_?!"

"I have to use the little boy's room..."

"Oh, yeah, thanks for sharing."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Heh heh..."

"Oh, well, can you hold it until we find a restroom? During our little mansion search we'll find one somewhere." Ino stated.

"Not really.."

"OH CRAP!! FIND A RESTROOM RIGHT NOW; I'M NOT LETTING YOU PEE ALL OVER ME LIKE SOME STUPID LITTLE PUPPY DOG WITH BAD BLADDER CONTROL!!"

"Well EXCUSE ME!!"

"Hurry up and find a bathroom!!"

Naruto and Ino ran to the restroom. Ino had to admit it was pretty comical when Naruto did the "I'm-Going-To-Tinkle-All-Over-The-Floor" dance. When they finally found a restroom, Naruto walked in. Ino could hear Naruto's sigh of relief when he entered the bathroom, which made her giggle and slightly blush.

After about five minutes, Naruto was still in there. "NARUTO!!" Ino called. "WHAT ARE YOU FLIPPIN' DOING IN THERE!! WHAT IS SO FASCINATING ABOUT THAT TOILET!?"

"Look at this picture, Ino!!" Naruto called. Ino smacked her forehead.

"THERE'S A PICTURE IN THERE?! WELL IF IT MEANS COMING INSIDE A RESTROOM WITH YOU IN A HUGE MANSION THAT'S ALL LOCKED UP, I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO SEE IT!!"

"FINE!! Then I'll bring it out here!!" Naruto walked out of the bathroom, holding the picture in his hand. Ino looked at it with mesmerization in her eyes.

"Naruto, who are they?" Ino asked. The picture showed a family all standing together in front of the mansion, and the picture looked to be old. Like, really old. It was colorless, and it was ripped up and tattered. Naruto and Ino guessed it was about 200 years old.

"Maybe they're the Hisaki family," Naruto stated. "Here, go get that photo album, we'll see if they're the same people."

"OH GREAT NARUTO!! WHERE THE HECK IS THAT ALBUM!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!"

"Well, this picture and the album are probably totally insignificant. Just...leave the picture and the album alone."

"Okay."

"Naruto, are you tired?" Ino asked.

"Exhausted," Naruto replied.

"Where were those beds? You know, the orange and purple ones?"

"Near the mansion's entrance," Naruto responded.

"Oh. I'm tired. Let's go find the beds.

"Alright."

The two searched the HUGE mansion for about two hours until they finally came across the two huge beds. They looked brand-new, and they looked unused.

"I CALL THE ORANGE!!" Naruto called, plopping himself on the orange bed.

Ino chuckled and blushed slightly. "Okay."

The two climbed into bed, whispering a small "Good night," and drifting into sleep, with only one thought. _HOW THE HECK ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE?_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**I LOVE THAT CHAPTER!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! THIS STORY HAS THE SECOND MOST VIEWS OF ALL MY STORIES!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. SHUT UPS! and Beginning of Romance?

Title: Loud Obnoxious Blondes

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing: NaruIno

Summary: When Naruto and Ino are locked in a mansion alone, what will happen? Well, for one thing, earplugs will be needed!!

**CHAPTER 4!! Gosh, I'm addicted to updating this story!! I just find it more appealing than some of my other non-oneshots. However, I PROMISE Sleepover will be updated SOON!! Cya!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!!" the rooster squawked at the mansion, waking Naruto and Ino up.

"SHUT UP, STUPID ROOSTER!!" Ino shouted, throwing one of her pillows at the rooster.

"INO, SHUT UP!! I JUST WOKE UP!!" Naruto yelled.

"I DON'T FLAMING CARE!!"

"NAME ONE PERSON WHO USES THE WORD 'FLAMING'!!"

"ME!!"

"INO, SHUT UP!!"

This was going to be a long, painful time being trapped in this mansion...

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

As soon as Naruto and Ino were out of their beds, they walked to the kitchen for some breakfast; Naruto reaching for the instant ramen and Ino reaching for some pancakes. (Yes, you heard me right. Pancakes. Pretend they had pancakes, kay?)

"Naruto, seriously. Who eats ramen for breakfast?"

"ME!!"

"Well SORRY!!"

"Ino, don't you think we should try to get along?" Naruto asked.

"And tell me exactly how easy that will be."

"Good point."

When breakfast was over, Naruto walked to the bathroom, and Ino looked around for other features that the mansion had. While Naruto was still in the bathroom, Ino let out a holler. "AAH!!!!"

Naruto immediately pulled up his pants and raced to where Ino was, noticing her to be screaming at.. a POOL?! Ino was so excited about the pool that she screamed.

"Ino!!" Naruto yelled. "I wasn't done in the bathroom, yet you scare me half to death because of a POOL?!"

"NARUTO, THAT IS NO WAY TO GREET A LADY!!"

"WHAT?! YOU DISTURBED MY FROM MY URINATING TIME!!"

"NO!! I MEAN, YOUR FLY'S UNDONE!!"

Naruto flushed and pulled up his zipper. "OH DEAR HEAVEN, WHY DOES FATE HATE ME ENOUGH AS TO PUT ME IN A MANSION WITH THIS GIRL?!"

"NOW YOU SOUND LIKE NEJI!! SHUT THE HECK UP BEFORE I HURT YOU!!"

"WELL HURT ME, 'CUZ I WONT' SHUT UP TILL I'M OUT OF HERE!!"

"Naruto, my ear hurts, stop screaming!!" Ino slightly yelled.

"DO I CARE?!"

"YOU SHOULD!!"

"WELL I DON'T!!"

Yes, this was _definitely_ going to be a long time trapped...

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

As soon as Ino and Naruto settled down, they went to the pool and dipped their feet in, deciding to talk. Hopefully not yell, just talk.

"Ino, I can't help but be curious about the family album and the picture...do you think they were related in any way?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, and I honestly don't care. Forget about them, they probably have no importance whatsoever."

"Okay then. Um, Ino?"

"What?"

"This is going to be totally random, but...do you know if Sakura-chan likes me?"

"No, she doesn't. For some odd reason, she still blabs on and on aimlessly about Sasuke-kun, even though he was such a teme to her. That's why I moved on."

"Sakura-chan STILL doesn't like me? Crap!! What can I do to get her to like me?"

"Move on, idiot!! That's what I did when Sasuke-kun stopped acknowledging me."

Naruto chuckled slightly. "Sasuke-teme never DID acknowledge you."

"OH, WILL YOU SHUT UP!! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!!"

"AND THEY WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"

"YES, AS A MATTER OF FACT THEY DO!!"

"Oh Heaven, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!"

"DO YOU _WANT_ ME TO PUSH YOU IN THE POOL?! SHUT UP NARUTO!!"

"Okay."

"GOOD RIDDAN-what?" Ino asked.

"I said, "Okay." I'll shut up now," Naruto agreed.

"Oh. Yeah, thanks. And Naruto?"

"What?"

"Sorry about forehead girl not liking you. To be honest..."

"What?"

"I see no reason why she shouldn't," Ino replied, blushing.

"Oh? Th-thanks, Ino. You're not so bad yourself." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, I know. I'm the best," Ino responded, giggling.

"WHAT?! I JUST COMPLIMENTED YOU AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? THAT'S RUDE OF YOU, YAMANAKA!! I REGRET EVER SAYING THAT!!"

Kami, for the sake of the planet's well being, make these two mute forever.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Another chapter up, I love this story!! I wonder when it'll be done!! Lol, cya!! MMM-chan.**


	5. Hi MMM! and Naruto's Idea

1Title: Loud Obnoxious Blondes

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairings: NaruIno

Genre: Humor/Mystery

Rating: T

Summary: What happens when Naruto and Ino are locked in a mansion alone? Well, for one thing, earplugs will be needed!!

**Oi everyone!! I didn't know whether to update this one, High School In Konoha, Konoha School Musical, or Moments in Leaf. In the end, I chose this one 'cuz I lubble it more than any of the above three!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"So Ino, what should we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Let's stop and think," Ino suggested.

"About what?" Naruto asked, completely unsure.

Ino rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "About who we ask for help when we don't know which way to go."

"The map, right?" Naruto asked, still having no clue.

"NO, TEME!! ABOUT HOW WE GET OUT!!"

"WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

"Urgh!! You're impossible!!"

"I'm bored..." Naruto mumbled.

"Oh gees. What do you suggest we do?"

"Heck if I know."

"Okay then."

"I miss Sakura-chan, Ino!!" Naruto complained.

"I want Sai-kun here, but we can't all get what we want."

"HEY, MMM-CHAN!!" Naruto called up to me, the author. "GET US OUT OF HERE!!"

"Sorry guys!! If I get you out right now this wouldn't be much of a story!!" I hollered back.

"I'LL REVIVE DEIDARA IF YOU DO!!"

"That changes everything!!" I began to think about taking the two out of the mansion as a realization came to mind. "Wait...YOU'RE NOT A MEDIC!!"

"Oh crap, she remembered," Naruto complained. "HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE!!" I laughed and walked away.

"Naruto, I'm gonna go take a nap," Ino told Naruto as she walked up to her bed in the bedroom.

"Me too. I need to clear my brain."

"You have a brain?" Ino joked.

"I HATE YOU!!"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

After the two went to sleep awhile, they were sitting on their beds talking.

"Listen, Ino, are you SURE that the picture and photo album are insignificant? Because I have my hunches that they have something to do with this whole mess."

"Naruto-baka, first of all, your hunches suck, second of all, it's probably coincidence, and third of all, thank you for not screaming."

"No they don't, okay, and you're welcome. And also, can we just check the picture and album to see if they're the same people?" Naruto asked.

"They probably are."

"CHECK!!"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"

"YOU PRAISED ME FOR NOT YELLING!!"

"EXACTLY!!"

"JUST CHECK, INO!!"

"NO!!"

"Wow, being around Shikamaru really has made you lazy," Naruto yelled.

"I **WISH** SHIKAMARU WAS HERE INSTEAD OF YOU!! IF HE WERE HERE WE'D BE OUT BY NOW!! AND IF YOU WANNA KNOW SO BADLY ABOUT THE PICTURE AND THE ALBUM, _YOU GO CHECK YOURSELF_!!"

At this, Naruto had cloned himself and was now hiding behind said clone. "N-no...I don't need to know..."

Ino grinned very angelic-like. "Aw, that's a good boy!" Naruto sweatdropped, but then grinned.

"Ino, I have an idea..."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_**Cliffy!! Cliffy!! Next chapter will be up soon!! Stay tuned!!**_


	6. Relaxation and the Decoding!

1TITLE: Loud Obnoxious Blondes

AUTHOR: Moonlight Music Mistress

PAIRING: NaruIno

RATING: Teen

GENRE: Humor/Mystery

CATEGORY: Naruto

SUMMARY: When Naruto and Ino are locked in a mansion alone, what will happen? Well, for one thing, earplugs will be needed!!

**Howdy-ho!! I haven't updated this story. Reason being- I don't like it much and it's hard to think of ideas for it. So don't kill me. Review please!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"...what's your idea, dobe?" Ino asked.

"I have the best idea ever!! Nobody will have EVER thought of it before!!" Naruto cheered.

"What is it already!?!" Ino snarled. "If it's that good, tell me!!"

"There's a pool...so let's go SWIMMING!!"

Ino sweatdropped. "THAT'S your big idea?!" Naruto gave a small nod.

"You dobe!! Swimming?! We need to focus on how in the heck we're going to get OUT OF HERE!!"

Naruto sighed. "Awww!! But I want to go swimming!!"

Ino sighed. "FINE!! I don't wanna hear your WHINING, so we'll go swimming. But where will we find BATHING SUITS!?"

Naruto blushed. "I always bring extra swim trunks with me everywhere I go."

Ino rolled her eyes, but she was curious. "What ELSE do you bring everywhere you go?"

Naruto pulled out a handful of things. These included a cookbook, a keyboard, and the pink unicorn from Charlie the Unicorn.

"WHERE DO YOU KEEP ALL THIS STUFF?!" Ino hollered.

"...do you REALLY want to know?" Naruto asked.

Ino blushed really red. "No. But if you have a pink horned horse with you, surely you must have a purple bikini or something."

Naruto nodded, pulling out a light blue bikini. Ino snatched it from him and went into a bathroom to put it on. Naruto changed in the hallway.

Ino came out, and Naruto's swim trunks were on. Ino blushed REALLY red.

_Holy...Naruto's got ABS!!_ Ino thought. Naruto was blushing, too. He'd never really seen a girl in a bathing suit, let alone a bikini.

"So...let's go swimming!!" Ino cheered. Naruto grinned and said, "Race you there!!"

The two ran to the pool, and when they got there, Ino jumped in. However, about 2.151235 seconds later, she regretted that. "AAAIIEEE!! It's FREEZING in there!!" she yelled.

Naruto jumped in. "AAAIIEEE!! You're RIGHT!!" The two immediately jumped out of the pool and walked over to a hot tub, which was conveniently in the immediate vicinity.

"Aaah...this feels SO nice," Ino sighed.

Naruto nodded, his eyes closed. "Yeah. Wow, now I don't really want to leave here, do you?"

"No," Ino replied. "This feels so nice."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sooo..." Naruto asked, "how have you been?"

Ino nodded. "Um...okay. You?"

"Couldn't be better..."

"Wow," Ino complained, "this is really boring."

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "That's because MMM-chan can't think of any other things to stall with, and she doesn't want to skip right to the ending." (Wink wink nudge nudge GIVE ME FEEDBACK!!)

"Well, I think we should get out and think of ways to escape this mansion crap," Ino said, and Naruto nodded.

The two got out of the hot tub, and they dried off and got back into their regular clothing. When they did, they roamed around the mansion, looking for any windows.

"This is so weird, Naruto!! This mansion has no windows!!" Ino complained.

"I know, and no doors, either!!" Naruto mumbled in exasperation.

"So how do we get out?" Ino asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I honestly don't know. How about we..."

Ino suddenly got a lightbulb in her mind. "BINGO!! I know what we do!!"

Naruto looked eager. "What?!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this...but go get the album and picture!!"

Naruto nodded, ran off, and came back with the album and picture. "Yeah, Ino, what do I do with it now?"

Ino opened up to the first page of the album, and looked at the picture. "Just as you suspected, Naruto...they're the same people!! And there's a caption underneath the photo in the album...I can't decode it!!"

"Neither can I!!" Naruto cried. "It's a bunch of awkward symbols!!"

"Wait a minute...! Naruto!! Turn more pages and maybe we'll find a code, or something, for the caption!!"

Naruto nodded. "Okay then..." He turned the page then. "Okay, nothing here-wait, WHAT?!"

Ino looked at the pages. "What?"

"See here? It's a picture of some...depressed, lost-looking woman. Behind her is the same caption we're trying to decode!!"

"Okay, well let's see. Behind her...you're right!! It's the same thing, which means we still can't read it!!"

"Does it say the woman's name?" Naruto asked. Ino shook her head.

"So...how does this help?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't. Wait...what is the family's name?" Ino asked.

"Um..." Naruto turned to the cover of the album. "It's the Tsubaki family."

"Tsubaki, eh..." Ino closed her eyes and thought a moment. "Um...I'VE GOT IT!!"

Naruto clutched his ear. "GEE, woman!! I thought you stopped screaming last chapter!!"

"Well, now I know what we do!! Okay, on the count of three, we both, in unison, say the word "Tsubaki", okay?"

Naruto looked skeptical. "...And, exactly WHAT cartoon possessed your mind with the idea to do that?"

Ino ignored him. "I don't know...I just know that SOMETHING will happen if we both say the word "Tsubaki" at the same time."

Naruto nodded. "You and your awkwardness...okay, we'll give it a try. One, two, three..."

And then, in unison, the two whispered, "Tsubaki."

Naruto closed his eyes and smirked. "Hah. What did I say? Nothing happened."

Ino looked down. "Th-then why did I get the feeling that something would?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Because you're a troubled, weird little girl?"

The second after Naruto said that, however, the book opened to the page with the family picture and the caption underneath. The caption began glowing a bright red, and suddenly, Naruto thought he could decode it!!

"I know what it says!!" Naruto cheered.

"Well I sure as heck don't!!" Ino exclaimed in exasperation.

"It says... "Seimei-takai, seimei-takai. Kusa kon...kusa kon...I can't read the rest!!"

"Um...well, I wouldn't know!! I can't decode that!!"

"I barely can either!!" Naruto responded.

"Well keep trying!!" Ino persuaded. Naruto agreed.

"Seimei-takai, seimei-takai. Kusa kon, Rosuta...Rosuta...TSUKI!!"

"Now read the whole thing, dobe!!" Ino cheered.

Naruto grinned. "Seimei-takai, seimei-takai. Kusa kon, Rosuta tsuki!!"

"Wonderful, Naruto!! It means life-death, life-death. Depressed soul, Rosuta possessed!!"

Naruto looked quizzically around the room. "I know...but who's Rosuta?"

Suddenly, a giant purple mist filled the center of the room. Naruto and Ino looked over at it, and awaiting them was a human woman.

She appeared to be dead. Her facial features were so faint that Naruto and Ino could only make out the fact that her eyes were sparkling sky blue. The rest of her was invisible to the eye.

"AAAH!!" Naruto and Ino screamed. "WHO ARE YOU!!?!"

The woman looked a bit depressed that the two were so scared of her. "My name is Tsubaki Rosuta...and depending on your manner towards me, I will either be a best friend or an arch nemesis..."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**ALRIGHT!! From here on out, the story will be much less funny, but I will try to put some humor bits in here or there. So please review!! I LUBBLE THIS STORY NOW!! Rosuta Tsubaki...I REALLY need to go on medication...**


	7. The Mansion's Truth: Tsubaki Revealed!

TITLE: Loud Obnoxious Blondes

AUTHOR: Moonlight Music Mistress

PAIRING: NaruIno

RATING: Teen

GENRE: Humor/Mystery

CATEGORY: Naruto

SUMMARY: When Naruto and Ino are stuck in a mansion alone, what will happen? Well, for one thing, earplugs will be needed!

**HELLO!! I bring you the seventh chapter of **_**LOB**_**, one of my most popular fanfictions to date! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait; I now know the pain of desperately anticipating fanfics to be updated, LOL! So, sit back, relax, and read:**_** Loud Obnoxious Blondes **_**Chapter 7!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"R-Rosuta...?" Naruto trembled. The pair of sky blue eyes before him blinked once. "W-who are y-you?'

Rosuta sighed; one was only able to tell by the sound emitting from her, seeing as how only her eyes were visible. "I have just said, 'My name is Tsubaki Rosuta.'" (A/N: In earlier chapters I mentioned "Hisaki" family. But I replaced "Hisaki" with "Tsubaki", ok? They're the same thing; I just meant to say "Tsubaki" when I mentioned "Hisaki".)

"We KNOW that! But what the heck are you in this mansion for? And how did you get in? And..."

Rosuta sighed, interrupting Naruto. "It is a very long story."

Naruto and Ino looked at each other in an annoyed manner. Ino said, "I THINK we have a bit of time, seeing as how we have no idea how to get out of here."

Rosuta nodded, but nobody would know it. "If you wish so, then I will tell the story. This mansion, as you could probably guess, was the previous home of the Tsubaki family. However, the entire Tsubaki clan has been murderously wiped out; this happened 200 years ago when I was 19. Do you remember the two kidnappers who had kidnapped you and thrown you into this mansion?"

Naruto and Ino sighed; their eye sizes expanding from slightly big to pretty darn huge. They both recalled the girl with the long, purple hair and the boy with the short, spiky, blue hair. Looking at each other quickly and then at Rosuta's eyes, they said, "Yes, we remember; go on."

Rosuta continued, "The female is named Leiko, and the male is named Satoshi. They are descents of the clan who killed the Tsubaki clan. Leiko has the ability to see a person's strengths and weaknesses, a trait she inherited from her great-great-great-grandfather. You two can see the intensity in my shocking blue eyes, correct?" Naruto and Ino nodded, mesmerized.

Rosuta continued. "Leiko's great-great-great-grandfather saw a strange power in my eyes. He had seen a great power in my eyes- to keep my soul on Earth after my body had perished. Before he could warn the other members of his clan about my ability, his daughter had killed me. As Leiko's great-great-great-grandfather had seen, my body had, indeed, perished in time, but my soul was detached from it and is still existent to this day.

"Satoshi is a child with the ability to see the future. What Satoshi had seen was you two in the process of helping me, so he immediately panicked. He had thought that I was dead; legend of the Tsubaki clan murdering passes down within that clan. So, he and Leiko had thrown you into this mansion and locked it to prevent you from helping me." Rosuta stopped to chuckle for a moment. "Little did he-or Leiko-know...that this mansion is where I reside!"

Naruto and Ino sweatdropped. "That explains you, but why the heck are we either going to be your "friends" or "worst enemies"?" Ino questioned.

"Help me," Rosuta pleaded. "Help my soul return to my body in Heaven. I have always despised this curse; it means that I will never die. This huge mansion contains so many secrets to the Tsubaki clan; if you can help me discover them...I have been searching for over 150 years but nothing has appeared. I believe now that you two have the power to help me, seeing as how you are two exceptionally skilled ninja. Help me find what I am looking for, and little by little my body will appear. When my body appears, little by little..." Naruto and Ino listened.

"When my body appears, the curse will be broken, and I will go up into Heaven. You must help me find the clues to restore my body. This will result in a key appearing in one of your hands. You will use that to get out of here."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto jumped. "I'm confused. To put it simply, we have to help you find stuff and then you'll go to Heaven and a random magical key will appear in our hands and we can get out of here once and for all?"

Rosuta said, "Yeah, pretty much."

Ino high-fived Naruto and cheered, "Alright, Rosuta! We'll help you! Let the scavenger hunt begin!"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**I hope that chapter was decent; I left it at a cliffy so you can all enjoy the marvellousness of the next chapter with anticipation! LOL, thanks for reading! Bye! Next to update: **_**Konoha Ball**_**!**


End file.
